


I'm Above Average on Inches But I Wanted Damn Double Digits

by Takashiiiiit (Tobigirl556)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hung!Lance, Keith really has the big dick energy lets be real, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Size Queen!Keith, Stomach Bulge, big dick, but - Freeform, its just big dick porn, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobigirl556/pseuds/Takashiiiiit
Summary: Lance was a romantic. He had grown up with two parents that were very much in love, had to sit through the lectures about respecting women (people, his father had corrected when Lance had come out), and watch all the cheesy romcoms with his sisters.





	I'm Above Average on Inches But I Wanted Damn Double Digits

Lance was a romantic. He had grown up with two parents that were very much in love, had to sit through the lectures about respecting women (people, his father had corrected when Lance had come out), and watch all the cheesy romcoms with his sisters.

So, right, he’s a romantic. Which, is really the only reason that he might just be a little less experienced than most people make him out to be. In the love department. Sure, he’s had girlfriends and gone on dates, but the stuff that goes on behind the bedroom door? Not so much. Lance likes to have some type of feelings involved if he gets to that level with someone, which, again, the only reason he’s not an experienced sex machine.

It’s completely untrue that he’s, ya know, tried to have sex. That he’s gotten to the hot and heavy stage with a good number of the people he’s dated, only to have it come to a screeching halt when Lance finally gets his pants down. It’s not like his dates have taken one look at his nether regions and laughed at him (“honey, you don’t really expect that to work?”) or got too afraid and awkwardly tried to leave the room (“you know what? I actually think I have to be home for dinner. I’ll uh, call you later?”).

And it’s not like there’s anything wrong with him down there, alright? He’s not misshapen or carrying some type of STD. It’s more of a uh…size issue. And NO, Lance does not have a micropenis, thank you very much. It’s, actually kind of the opposite of that. Lance had been Blessed (note-sarcasm) with a very substantial package, one that he had, at first, been pretty excited about. Most people think that bravado means you’re lacking but, ha! Guess their surprise when they find Lance lacking anything but.

Of course, that’s what he thought until he actually started dating people, getting into intimate situations, only to find out that his substantial length is intimidating to well…everybody. After the third person who rejected him based on this one fact, Lance had learned to hide what he was packing. Especially when he came to the Garrison, it was hide in the showers in the locker rooms, or try to go slow with future conquest so they didn’t find out, and god forbid some rumor start up about him (take it from Lance, this has happened before and it is terrible).

So, taking all his previous experience into account, Lance had been pretty worried when he had started to develop feelings for one Keith Kogane. Even more worried when, by some miracle, Keith reciprocated those feelings. Lance…really liked the guy, and he didn’t want to mess it up with something like his body. He had tried to hide it, go slow with Keith, hold his hand, make out a little and then see him off to his room at night, be a real gentleman and shit. And Keith had bought it, for the first few months. Things were still new between them, shaky and neither really wanted to push.

Of course, Lance couldn’t have put it off forever. Keith was also a young male, had wants and needs. He wasn’t Keith God-damn Stubborn Kogane for nothing.

When he had finally coorsed (and really, that’s too strong of a world, how was Lance to say no when he had a lapful of moaning, willing hot boy) him into Keith’s room and into removing his clothes, Lance was prepared for the inevitable. He knew Keith wasn’t shallow, and he wasn’t mean-spirited. He would probably try to let Lance down slowly, pause when he finally saw all of Lance and think of some excuse to exit the situation.

And the pause was there, Keith had distracted Lance with nibbles to his lips long enough so that he could pull Lance’s pants all the way down and off, and Lance knew the exact moment that he saw everything, because he froze and Lance’s heart kind of broke. What he was expecting next, the stuttering, awkwardness, lies never came, and instead Keith turned big, blow-out black eyes to the Red Paladin and climbed him like a fucking tree.

Lance didn’t know how to handle it, making out with a naked Keith in bed, having him spill compliments and filth like, “you’re so big” “So hot” “Gonna make me feel so good.” Keith didn’t even shy away when it was time for the main course, just climbed on top of Lance and sat himself down on Lance so fast.

(They had only been able to fit about a third of Lance, the first time. But it was the first time that Lance had been with someone like that and even just feeling Keith’s velvet heat on a part of him had been the best fucking thing.)

It really only got better after that. Keith had apparently grown an addiction to Lance’s dick, since something as simple as Lance sitting with his legs spread or seeing him in his black suit before he had his armor on would have him grabbing the other Paladin and whisking him away to the closest abandoned room.

Keith was so fucking needy too. By the time they were alone Keith was panting and whining and begging to be fucked, and who was Lance to deny him? They still weren’t able to fit all of Lance, especially when they were working on a time crunch. Keith would suck him off quickly, wrapping his length with both hands and try so hard to fit him all in his mouth, and god if Lance didn’t feel a jolt of arousal every time Keith would swallow him down too far and choke. And after he was done Lance would have to finger him to completion, hold Keith against his chest and jerk his cock until he was cumming and making a mess of his clothes.

It had been going good for them, Lance had just started to really get used to having someone that wanted him all the time, and then Keith left the team.

He hadn’t broken up with Lance, officially, and really, there was so much more going on at the time that romance was the last thing on either of their minds. So, when Keith had finally come back, taller and broader and just a more confident version of himself, Lance was happy. For him. Really, they finally had Shiro back and Keith told them how he was able to bond with his mother because of weird time planets. Things were good. Different, but good. But Lance was still worried about where their relationship stood, did Keith still want him? It had been a while since the team had finally been together, and Keith had yet to try anything.

“Hey, earth to Lance!” Lance jerked from his musings as Pidge called to him, sitting upright on the log he had designated as his when they set up camp on a seemingly desolate planet.

“Ah, sorry Pidge. What were you saying?” Pidge sighed and shook her head. Lance looked around to see that all attention had turned to him, only Shiro giving him a comforting smile and placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“We were talking about going out to look around the area. While it seems that the people Allura and Coran remembered inhabiting this planets left a long time ago, it wouldn’t hurt to take a closer look.” Pidge continued,

“Breaking off into teams of two or three are probably our best bet so we can cover more ground” Hunk added as he smiled across the fire pit at his best friend. Lance relaxed at that, happy at something else to focus on other than his muddled relationship with the Black Paladin. He was about to open his mouth to reply when Keith cut him off

“No, Lance and I will stay here. We’ve been on the move for a while and need to take stock” he was sitting absolutely straight in his seat, arms crossed over his chest, his tone broke no argument.

“Um” Pidge raised an eyebrow at the other Paladin, speaking aloud the confusion Lance was sure everyone else felt. Lance caught a movement from his left and saw Shiro giving Keith a knowing look, before he used his arm to push off his thighs and stand.

“Keith’s right. Why don’t we go on ahead. If anything happens we know we can count on them for backup” Shiro said and started making his way towards the denser forest area they had made camp next to. The rest of the team, sans Lance and Keith, gave varying sounds of agreement and also stood to follow their previous leader. Shiro shot one last look over his shoulder at Keith, before they had all disappeared and left the two alone.

Lance kind of wished he was able to go with them, at least until Keith gripped his forearm tightly and yanked him up.

“Come on” Keith said tersely and what the hell? Had Lance done something to piss him off? Did he volunteer the two of them to stay behind only so he could beat Lance to a bloody pulp?

Keith led them past their docked lions, odd, since that’s where all their supplies was, and into the Altean tent they had set up for sleep. Well, tent wasn’t the right word, as it was larger and sturdier than anything on Earth, roomy enough to fit everyone comfortably.

“Keith, what are you doing? Isn’t the supplies the other-ah!” Lance tried to get Keith to clue him in as they entered through the flap in the tent, only for Keith to push him roughly down on one of the blow up mattresses. Lance flailed to steady himself, and then blinked wide eyes up at the other boy. “What the hell, man?!”

“Shut up” Keith growled, kneeling down and crawling up the bed and right into Lance’s lap. Well. “God, I’ve missed you” he breathed, and leaned down to nibble at Lance’s neck. “It’s been so long, couldn’t get you alone. God, I’ve ached thinking of getting your cock in me again” Woah, wait, hold the fuck up!

“Wait, Keith! Hold on” Lance pulled Keith away from his neck, so he was really seated in his lap. It was a little weird, having to look up at Keith from this position, but he guessed that’s what happened now that they were about the same height. “You’ve, you’ve wanted this? But you haven’t tried anything since you came back. You’re sending mixed signals here, dude” despite himself Lance came to rest his hands on Keith’s hips, hidden under his tight black jeans. He couldn’t help it, alright? It’s been so long since he’s allowed himself to touch.

“You’re an idiot. You know that?” Keith huffed out in a semblance of a laugh, before trying to dive back down, though Lance held him steady so he could explain. Keith squinted at Lance in displeasure, “I’ve wanted you since seeing you again for the first time. God, Lance. You know it was two years for me, right? Two years I couldn’t do anything, couldn’t even try to think about you because I was with my mother the whole time. And then when I finally saw you again the castle was destroyed and we had nowhere to go. If I had tried to do anything I don’t think I would have been able to hold back.” Oh. Oh, now Lance kinda got it. He’s been kind of pent up too, and he’s only been away from Keith for a couple months, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like for years.

“Lance” Keith whimpered in his arms, his own going around Lance’s neck to try to bring him closer, rocking his hips against Lance and wow, he was already rock hard. “Lance, please. Baby I need you” Good god Keith shouldn’t be able to make those sounds with his new, hotter body.

“Yeah, babe. I’ve got you” he started, feeling more comfortable now that everything was out between them. “You’ve been so good, waiting for me for so long” as he spoke, Lance had gripped and rolled them over, so he was hovering over the other. “I’ll treat you so good, make you feel so good”

“Yesss” Keith hissed, eyes becoming hooded and he moved to quickly pull his shirt off, along with the rest of his clothes. Lance, quickly heating up himself, followed. Once they were both naked Lance laid down on top of Keith, pressing every inch of their bodies together and swallowing the loud moan Keith let out at the motion. It’s been so long since he was able to kiss his boyfriend, and the way that Keith opened for him and desperately scratched at his back made him pray that they would never go this long again. As they kissed Keith reached a hand down to grip Lance’s cock, his hand not quite reaching around the whole length. “Ah” he moaned “I’ve wanted this so bad. Wanted you so bad” Lance groaned with him as Keith’s hand moved along him, dragging along the tip and fuck, Keith you’re so great.

Lance reached down in between them also, running the back of his hand teasingly along Keith’s own length, causing the other boy to jump and jerk, before going between his legs.

“No” Keith stopped him, pulling away from Lance and squirming until Lance raised up enough for Keith to be able to turn around, press his stomach down on the bed and raise his ass up. Fucking presenting himself to Lance like some kind of meal. “Like this, I wanna feel all of you”

“Shit, Keith” Lance whined, how was he supposed to deal with this? Keith was being so slutty, it was making Lance’s head spin. “How long do we have until they come back?”

“Enough” Keith panted, looking over his shoulder and shaking his ass, “come on, come on. Need it now”

Lance heaved a breath, placing a hand on Keith’s hip and back to steady his own shaking. He had to grip himself, take a moment to calm down enough so this didn’t end too early.

“Okay baby, okay. Gotta get to ready first”

“No it’s fine. I already did it. I’m ready just fuck me” Lance looked down at that and holy shit he could see it, Keith’s entrance glistening with lube. Lance could picture it, Keith getting himself ready while in the Black Lion, the only place he would have had the time and privacy. Lance couldn’t help himself and dipped a finger inside, feeling it slick and ready and sliding in easily. Keith whimpered at the intrusion, but Lance continued, entranced by the idea that Keith did this to himself. He crooked his finger and pulled on the rim, watching the hole gape and he knew he could slide in, maybe even fit half of his cock in on the first thrust.

Lance pulled his finger out and lined himself up, still keeping one hand gripped on Keith. Lance breathed out, and pushed in, watching Keith widen impossibly as the head of his cock breached him.

“Oh, fuck” Keith drawled, finger gripping the blankets. Lance knew this was the worst part for him, the first, and widest, he would have to go. After a few tense seconds be popped inside, Keith mewling over shadowing Lance’s own moan.

“You okay?” Lance ran a hand up Keith’s spine, petting him to gentle the trembling in his shoulders. Keith’s heat was so good. Fucking scorching him and making him want to sink in to the hilt. They’ve never actually made it that far, but the thought of being able to fit any of himself in the ass that was molded for him had him jerking in an aborted thrust.

“Ah!” Keith gasped at the movement, the front half of his body falling onto the mattress as he relaxed. “Lance, Lance” Keith kept repeating his name, and who was Lance to refuse him? Lance leaned over Keith’s body, gripping him under his neck to pull his head up, so Lance would whisper in his ear,

“God, you’re such a fucking slut for it” Keith moaned at the husky tone “I love you” and Lance pressed in farther, slowly rocking until he was halfway inside, now nestled into the spot he knew so well. Keith seemed to be okay, so Lance pulled back so he was kneeling upright on the bed, ready to start a fast rhythm that would have Keith screaming.

“More” Keith demanded before Lance could move, and what? Keith couldn’t possibly mean that. He has only been able to take this much, and really, it was amazing he could go this far without a lot of prep. He couldn’t go any farther, he didn’t want to actually wound Keith, especially in an environment they were in now.

“No, babe. This is all you can take, I don’t want to hurt you” Lance tried to explain, stuttering over the words as Keith’s wall fluttered around him, trying to get him to sink farther.

“Please, Lance. Oh god, please, I need it” Keith was actually sobbing at this, and damn did that make Lance want to do whatever his lover wanted. Of course he wanted to sink all the way in, he would have, if it was something he wasn’t worried about. Apparently Keith didn’t care, because before Lance realized it Keith had thrust his hips backwards, slamming his ass tight against Lance’s hips.

Shit. Holy shit. Oh god he was all the way inside, it felt so fucking good. So much better than he ever imagined. Having his whole cock in that burning, tight heat was the best kind of torture. And Keith…shit Keith!

“God damn…Keith, hey baby talk to me” Lance begged, hearing Keith sob and choke on his breaths. “Shhh, breathe for me. That’s it” Lance tried to calm his own heart, but every instinct in him wanted to move and claim and dominate.

“Lance, feels so good” What? That’s not what he expected.

“Keith, baby does anything hurt? Should I pull out?”

“No!” Keith panicked, trying to scramble to get up on all fours, but his arms failed him. “Don’t. It’s so good. I feel so full. I can feel you in my stomach” he finished off with a loud groan. He tightened again around Lance, and that was all he could handle. He believed Keith that he wasn’t in any real danger, and if he couldn’t walk tomorrow? Well Lance would take care of that later.

Lance pulled out slowly, enjoying the drag of his full length against Keith’s insides, feeling them grip and try to keep him inside, before slamming back in. Keith coughed, sounding like the air was actually punched out of him. So fucking sexy. Lance lost himself after that, starting to move his hips faster and faster, thrusting with abandon as his body moved on his own, caught by the waves of pleasure that were rolling through him. He was making noise, that he knew, maybe speaking but Lance couldn’t be sure. Keith was moaning, too. Louder and higher pitched than Lance and that just made it so much better. He was the one making Keith scream, causing him so much pleasure he was actually crying from it, letting anyone close enough to hear that Keith was his, his and no one else’s.

Lance could feel something shift in the pleasure, knowing he was reaching his crest and he leaned down over Keith, determined to finish him off first. Lance reached down to his stomach and, he felt something. Fuck he felt something lightly hitting Keith’s stomach, bulging in the same rhythm that Lance had created.

That was it, with that thought Lance was cumming, screaming his own pleasure and pressing down against Keith’s stomach hearing Keith growl.

When Lance came to, the back of his hand was slightly wet and sticky and he was pressing Keith into the mattress.

“Shit” he said as he slowly moved up and off, gently pulling out of Keith, hearing a pained whine come from the other. “Shhh, sorry babe. It’s all out now” Lance turned to lay on his side and slid his hand along Keith’s lower back, massaging gently. They stayed like that for a moment, Lance rubbing and pressing kisses to Keith’s left shoulder, until Keith huffed and turned his head to face the other.

“Holy shit, Lance”

“I know, right?” They both laughed at that, giddy from recent orgasm and finally being together after so long. “I didn’t know you would be able to take everything, that was amazing”

“Yeah, I don’t know what came over me. Maybe it’s a Galra thing?” It was then that Lance noticed Keith’s eyes. They had changed drastically, his pupils shrinking and narrowing and his sclera had turned completely yellow. Lance took a moment to bless Krolia for giving the Black Paladin her wonderful genes.

“Yeah, maybe” But Lance really didn’t have to bring up anything right now. Keith was giving him this little soft smile and was loose and pliant in his arms, and he could keep it that way for now. Once they had to dress and meet everyone else when they came back, then could he ask the hard questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hang on tumblr :)  
> Tumblr: https://takashiiiiit.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
